


Попутчица

by п резидент (p_resident)



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Swearing, Trans Female Character, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_resident/pseuds/%D0%BF%20%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82
Summary: Киска носит своё прозвище не совсем по праву, но Клиффа никогда не останавливали такие мелочи. (Мелочи. Это шутка про хер, первая из многих).
Relationships: MtF!Pussycat/Cliff Booth
Kudos: 2





	Попутчица

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caelibem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/gifts).



Девица понравилась Клиффу с первого взгляда: длинная, костлявая, с ногами танцовщицы варьете и мимикой актрисы немого кино. Все её подружки-хиппи были молоды и полураздеты; некоторые при этом были красивы, а у пары-тройки были неплохие сиськи. Но с охапками мятых консервов и сомнительных фруктов в руках они были похожи на мексиканских рабочих в день уборки урожая, и только одна несла свою банку маринованных огурцов демонстративно и гордо, как манекенщица на дефиле. Он глазел на неё дольше, чем позволяли приличия: забыл, что на нём нет тёмных очков. Девица встретила его взгляд — и просияла, как будто всегда мечтала, чтобы на неё обратил внимание немолодой мужик за рулём «Кадиллака». Но не подмигнула, не послала воздушный поцелуй — просто сложила пальцы в букву V, и Клифф ответил тем же. (В его времена этот жест означал победу в Европе, теперь — мир во всём мире; он был согласен и на то, и на другое).  
И он был особенно рад тому, что ни другие хиппи, ни, главное, Рик не заметили этого маленького обмена любезностями.

  


В следующий раз Клифф был лучше подготовлен к встрече: надел очки и оставил Рика на съёмочной площадке. Девица узнала его — он надеялся, что его, а не машину — и снова _просияла_ (ей шло это слово), и вот теперь подмигнула. Под палящим солнцем её подружка напоминала растаявшее мороженое, а эта красотка была полна энергии, как будто вообще не ощущала жары в своих крошечных шортиках и символическом топе. Тот мешковатый комбинезон скрывал формы, а этот наряд не оставлял простора для воображения: у неё не было ни груди, ни талии, и бёдра под джинсовой тканью были почти мальчишескими. Клифф слишком легко мог представить эти невероятные ноги у себя на плечах. А её радость от встречи показалась ему немного наигранной; впрочем, ему уже давно никто не радовался, кроме Бренди. Может быть, ещё Рик, но Рику и без него хватало забот — а у бездельниц-хиппи было всё время на свете, чтобы ловить попутку на самой тихой улице. Клифф даже мог бы подвезти их куда угодно, но ему было слишком лень разъезжать по жаре, тем более с третьим колесом. Он покачал головой и указал в противоположную сторону, как будто его действительно ждали какие-то дела в той части города. Девица смахнула воображаемую слезу — утрированно, артистично — и на прощание помахала рукой с неожиданно убедительной грустью. Клифф на секунду пожалел о своём решении, но идти на попятный было не в его стиле.

  


В третий раз она была одна, и им оказалось по пути; Клифф хотел верить, что они оба приложили к этому некоторые усилия. В третий раз она встретила его в точности как Бренди: подала голос, покружилась на месте, исполнила какой-то папуасский танец, — и, в точности как с Бренди, он не смог сдержать широкую улыбку. Люди не заслужили собак, а он, наверное, не заслуживал симпатии такой красотки, — но предоставил ей решать самой.

  


Её голос оказался низким, с томной хрипотцой, а мимика вблизи впечатляла даже сильнее, чем фигура. Огромные серые глаза, густые брови, широкий подвижный рот — выражение миловидного личика менялось каждую секунду, всегда нарочито, театрально; по голливудской хиппи действительно плакала сцена, а то и арена цирка. Только сейчас, оказавшись с ней почти нос к носу, Клифф понял: перед ним не молодая женщина, а девочка-подросток. Да, высокая, с красивым телом, — но в её движениях ещё чувствовалась какая-то щенячья неловкость, а все ужимки казались неестественными, подсмотренными в кино. «Далеко пойдёшь, маленькая хулиганка!» — сказал бы Клифф, но обрывать представление в самом начале было бы некрасиво. Она пролезла в окно почти до пояса ещё раньше, чем получила приглашение, а он всё не мог стереть с губ улыбку. Надо же, почти попался. Как огурчики были? Просто супер, _такие пикантные_. Куда ей нужно? На ранчо Спана, она живёт там с друзьями. Она говорила-говорила-говорила, облизывалась-улыбалась-хлопала ресницами, и всё это было чертовски умильно.  


Строго говоря, Клифф не был уверен, что она пытается быть _умильной_ — а не, например, соблазнительной. Но он не был достаточно молод душой, чтобы соблазняться школьницами.  


— Запрыгивай, подвезу тебя, — сказал всё с той же улыбкой. Девочку не пришлось приглашать дважды.

  


В салоне она сразу расположилась как дома: стряхнула сандалии, вольготно раскинулась на пассажирском кресле, а босыми ногами подпёрла лобовое стекло прямо перед лицом Клиффа.  


— А ты, значит, снимался в вестернах? — спросила непринуждённо, потирая свод левой стопы пальцами правой. — Ты актёр?  


— Каскадёр.

— Это гораздо лучше, актёры — фуфло.

Он спросил, почему. Она ответила избитым клише и приплела туда же войну во Вьетнаме. Он вежливо хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд обратно на дорогу, старательно игнорируя игривое прикосновение к плечу. Её ладонь была горячей и на удивление жёсткой, а ступни — длинными, узкими и мозолистыми. По этим ногам было видно, что она много ходит босиком и не заботится о педикюре, — но голени при этом были гладко выбриты. Клифф не гордился тем, что заметил это. Впрочем, игнорировать её было сложно: она не замолкала ни на миг, подпевала радио, раскачивалась всем телом в такт музыке и разве что не закинула ноги ему на плечо. Он по-прежнему улыбался, глядя на дорогу перед собой. Его веселили эти всё более беспардонные попытки привлечь внимание; его пассажирка явно не привыкла к тому, чтобы её флирт оставляли без ответа. Будь она ещё чуть младше — и пострашнее, или хотя бы скромнее одетой — он сказал бы ей как есть: «Даже если тебя не любил отец, это не выход — искать ему замену в первом встречном старпёре». Но воспитывать её было уже поздно: она уже определилась с тем, чего хочет от жизни и от Клиффа в частности. И, конечно, скоро сдалась:

— Хочешь, я тебе отсосу?

Вот теперь Клифф развернулся к ней.

— А сколько тебе?

— Что? — брови изумлённо поднялись.

— Лет, говорю, сколько? — повторил он.

Она округлила глаза, экспрессивно всплеснула руками.

— Ну вообще! Такого у меня уже давно не спрашивали.

— Ну так ответишь? — поинтересовался Клифф и снова отвернулся.

Девочка потянулась за ним, наклонилась вперёд, опять тряхнула волосами; ей явно не нравилось быть вне поля зрения.

— Ладно. Будем играть в детский сад? Восемнадцать. Полегчало?

Он хмыкнул.

— А документ какой-нибудь есть? Водительские права, например?

Она рассмеялась:

— Ты шутишь?

— Ни капли. Есть документы, подтверждающие, что тебе восемнадцать?

Она изобразила оскорблённое возмущение, снова негодующе покачала головой, но промолчала.

— Нет, — поддразнил Клифф, — ведь ты младше.

Девочка шумно вздохнула, поджала губы и скосила на него укоризненный взгляд. Потом её лицо стало, скорее, задумчивым, и во взгляде отразилась внутренняя борьба.

— Ну ладно, зануда, если тебе так интересно! — наконец ответила она и, картинно закатив глаза, выудила из-под сиденья свою сумочку с бахромой. С полминуты она рылась в недрах, а потом жестом фокусника презентовала Клиффу потёртые водительские права. Он удивлённо приподнял брови и взглянул на карточку поверх очков. С чёрно-белого фото смотрела его пассажирка — те же брови и губы, тот же угловатый подбородок — только волосы были собраны в хвост. (Год рождения: 1950. Глаза: серые. Волосы: черные.

Пол: мужской).

Клифф беззлобно усмехнулся:

— Хорошая попытка. Вы с братом очень похожи. Он знает, что его права у тебя?

Он ждал очередного всплеска эмоций, но она только смотрела на него исподлобья, обняв согнутое колено. Как будто не хотела говорить вслух и ждала, пока он поймёт всё сам.

— _О_ , — сказал Клифф, когда понял.

— Та-да-а-а! — откликнулась она и изобразила шутовской поклон. В этом поклоне было больше вызова, чем во всех предыдущих ужимках вместе взятых. Как будто она готовилась обороняться, ждала агрессии, — но только Клифф не собирался нападать. Он был… пожалуй, впечатлён.

— Я бы в жизни не догадался, — сказал честно. — Должен признать, у тебя есть яйца.

Он понял, что сказал, только по ответному взгляду.

— Да, но это некомфортная тема, — ответила она, комично округлив глаза, и в уголках рта пряталась улыбка.

— Ещё бы, в таких-то шортах, — хохотнул Клифф и протянул девушке (девушке?) её права. — Я хотел сказать, что это было смело. Ещё никто не шёл на такой риск, чтобы мне отсосать. Я польщён.

Её личико забавно сморщилось, на секунду сложилось в гримаску облегчения, а потом приняло игривый вид.

— Какой риск? Я знала, что ты не причинишь девушке вреда из-за одного маленького недостатка.

— Это точно, я не такой, — подтвердил Клифф. — Раз ты совершеннолетняя, то мне неважно, какого размера твой недостаток.

— Самое романтичное, что я слышала в своей жизни, — засмеялась она и положила голову ему на плечо, а руку — на бедро. — Ты знаешь какое-нибудь тихое место в окрестности? Или всё-таки начнём прямо за рулём?

Горячая ладонь уверенно скользнула вниз, накрыла его член под джинсами; отклик был более моментальным, чем ожидал Клифф. Он хмыкнул и поддёрнул штанину, расположился поудобнее в своём кресле.

— Не боишься? Я охеренный водитель, но вдруг ты сосёшь лучше, чем я вожу?

— Я мало чего боюсь, — ответила она. — Но так и быть, даю тебе три минуты, — и, снова извернувшись, устроилась затылком у него на коленях.

  


К этому моменту они уже выехали из города, и в этих краях он действительно знал несколько укромных мест. Ближе всего был пустырь за полузаброшенными складами; Клифф уже представлял, как будет отмывать «Кадиллак» после поездки по просёлку (и вытирать отпечатки ноги с лобового стекла), но не сомневался, что это будет стоить того. Девушка смотрела на него с мечтательно-лукавой улыбкой, закинув руки за голову и высунув пятки в окно. Он задал вопрос, который больше не мог держать в себе:

— Ты девочка, которая родилась мальчиком, и тебя зовут Ричард Хэд? _Дик Хэд_? Просто вот так?..

В его голосе прорезалось больше веселья, чем ему хотелось бы. Она закатила глаза и высунула язык, как висельница.

— Представляешь, какое у меня было тяжёлое детство?

— Да уж, — старательно посочувствовал Клифф. — А как тебя зовут теперь?

— Киской, — ответила она и подмигнула.

— Киской, ну разумеется, — согласился он.

  


Как он и ожидал, на пустыре было безлюдно. Клифф припарковал машину в скудной тени и заглушил двигатель. Киска облизнулась, очень по-кошачьи выгнула спину и перевернулась, встала на колени на пассажирском кресле. Длинные ноги едва помещались в просторном салоне.

— Мне положен хотя бы поцелуй? — мурлыкнула она и, не дожидаясь ответа, стянула с его носа очки-авиаторы. Клифф развернулся ей навстречу и мягко притянул к себе.

Она целовалась так же небрежно и разнузданно, как флиртовала: вцепилась обеими руками в плечи, прижала его спиной к водительской двери, без церемоний просунула в рот гибкий длинный язык с привкусом травки и фруктовой жвачки. Клифф удивился такому напору, но не стал сопротивляться — наоборот, притянул её ближе, усадил к себе на колени. Её макушка упёрлась в крышу, колено — в дверь. Он запустил руки под вязаный топик; на груди торчали все кости, но кожа оказалась гладкой, без единого волоска. Он аккуратно сжал соски между пальцами. Она сладко охнула, поёрзала из стороны в сторону в поисках опоры, неудачно опёрлась задом на руль — и чудом не откусила ему язык, когда «Кадиллак» отозвался оглушительным рёвом. Они одинаково вздрогнули и одновременно засмеялись, сконфуженно-восторженно, как озабоченные подростки в кинотеатре под открытым небом.

— Давай-ка выбираться отсюда, — сказал Клифф и открыл дверь.

Снаружи было ненамного прохладнее, чем в салоне с выключенным кондиционером, но он только сейчас заметил, что успел взмокнуть в этих лихорадочных объятьях. Киска выскользнула на улицу, несколько раз перепрыгнула с одной ноги на другую на горячем песке и, развернувшись к нему, эффектно откинула назад прилипшие к лицу локоны.

— Ну давай, — скомандовала она. — Снимай штаны.

Клифф коротко засмеялся (рядом с ней ему постоянно хотелось смеяться) и сначала стянул через голову расстёгнутую гавайку вместе с футболкой, бросил ворохом мятой ткани обратно на сиденье. Киска снова облизнула губы, на этот раз почти плотоядно, и призывно покачала плечами, всё так же переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он подхватил её на руки и перенёс в более густую тень у пассажирской стороны.

— Мой рыцарь, — шепнула она насмешливо-благодарно, а потом по-хозяйски взяла за ремень и подтолкнула спиной вперёд к машине. — Ты сильнее меня, но постарайся пока не вспоминать об этом.

Клифф послушно отступил назад, пристроил задницу на край капота; металл сильно нагрелся на солнце, но ещё не обжигал. Киска кивнула, деловито завязала волосы в узел на затылке, ребром стопы расчистила себе место на песке и наконец опустилась на оба колена. С ремнём она справилась в два счёта, ловчее многих шлюх, и предупредительно просунула руку под ткань, прежде чем расстёгивать молнию. Джинсы соскользнули вниз, крепчающий член триумфально дёрнулся вверх, и Киска сразу обхватила его жёсткой ладонью. Крепко и фамильярно, без пиетета, абсолютно по-мужски. Клифф подумал, что за это и любит секс с мужчинами — они _понимают_ , а не просто знают, как нужно — но, конечно, не стал делиться этим наблюдением. Незачем расстраивать того, кто заботится о таких формальностях больше тебя самого, — и почти буквально держит тебя за яйца.

— Ты не против, если я поласкаю себя? — спросила Киска, трогательно надув губки. Клифф подумал, что сейчас, в этой позе, она могла бы попросить о чём угодно, и его ответ не изменился бы.  
— Неужели похоже, что против?

Она улыбнулась (не просияла), провела кончиком языка по губам, а потом и по его члену. Облизнула влажную головку, очертила грубый шрам и выступившие под тонкой кожей вены. Язык был суховатым и шершавым, движения — всё такими же небрежными, и от каждого по мокрой спине бежали мурашки. Чувствуя, как слабеют колени, Клифф вцепился руками в металл, выгнулся навстречу девушке. Она издала звук, похожий на смешок, переложила его член в левую руку и медленно, с упоением провела языком по всей длине, от основания до уздечки. Он шумно выдохнул; она заглотила. Жадно, жарко, неосторожно царапнув зубами, — но глубоко, до основания, и горло сжалось лёгким спазмом, который Клифф почувствовал где-то в позвоночнике. Он восторженно выругался и запрокинул голову, зажмурился навстречу полуденному солнцу. Киска отсасывала старательно и самозабвенно, как будто не заботясь о его ощущениях; левая рука сжалась на основании его члена, а чем занята правая, он не видел и даже не смотрел — перед глазами плыли ослепительные пятна. Темп стал беспорядочным, и он чаще чувствовал зубы — наверное, у неё сводило челюсть — но она вроде бы не жаловалась, и он тоже не собирался. Клифф где-то слышал, что секс — как пицца: даже когда он не очень, это всё равно неплохо. В своём возрасте он был готов подписаться под этой мудростью и был благодарен любым партнёрам просто за энтузиазм, даже если не всегда мог кончить от минета.

Хотя, пожалуй, от такого — мог бы: даже с зубами и этой вездесущей пылью во рту он чувствовал _многое_ , а это намного лучше, чем не чувствовать ничего. Но, так или иначе, Киска не стала этого дожидаться: выпустила член изо рта, положила обе руки ему на бёдра и властно развернула — попробовала развернуть — спиной к себе. Клифф удивлённо сморгнул, постарался сфокусировать на ней взгляд.

— Технический перерыв, — объяснила она, щурясь на солнце. — Хочешь, полижу тебе задницу?

Он помедлил, вспоминая, что ел утром и когда в последний раз брил очко, но не стал раздумывать долго.

— А ты умеешь развлекаться, — заметил почти восхищённо и послушно повернулся к машине.

— Ты даже не представляешь! — воодушевлённо отозвалась Киска у него за спиной и стянула джинсы до коленей. Клифф наклонился вперёд, поставил на капот грязные ладони. В пыли остались чёткие отпечатки его рук и нечёткие — задних карманов. Руки Киски на ягодицах были скользкими, а язык — наконец-то мокрым, когда коснулся сжатого сфинктера и сразу скользнул внутрь. Клифф подавился стоном и опустился на капот локтями, сильнее оттопырил зад, чтобы случайно не воткнуться чем не надо в нагретое крыло. Член тяжело пульсировал, требовал внимания, а гибкий язык в заднице дразнил и извивался, скользил туда-обратно, и уже казалось что этого слишком мало. Он снова застонал — теперь почти укоризненно, _зачем ты меня раздразнила_ , — и уткнулся лбом в свои запястья.

И увидел позади своих расставленных ног, как между тощих мальчишечьих бёдер болтается самый длинный и самый мясистый хер, который он видел в своей грёбаной жизни.

— Чёрт возьми, детка, — выдохнул он. — Да у тебя в штанах телескопическая дубинка!

Киска расхохоталась, едва успев вытащить язык из его очка. Её смех был хриплым, но очень девичьим.

— Ну ты юморист, — выдавила она, отсмеявшись. — Это жезл любви, а не полицейского насилия. Но тебе это вряд ли интересно, если только?..

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Он выпрямился. Она уселась задом на пятки, выжидающе глядя на него со своим агрегатом в руке. Сказать по правде, Клифф сам не был уверен, что это интересно ему _сейчас_. Его не трахали в зад уже пару лет, а такой дубиной — вообще никогда. Но он также знал, что никогда не простит себя, если упустит такую возможность.  
— Знаешь, как ни странно… — он не договорил, вздохнул, покачал головой, снова вздохнул. — Погоди, поищу смазку.

— Ты просто супер! — взвизгнула Киска и захлопала в ладоши. — Лучший перепих года!

Конечно, настоящей смазки у него не было — но в бардачке нашлась, помимо пачки презервативов, бутылка масла для загара. Видимо, с тех пор, как он возил Рика на пляж. Что ж, и на том спасибо. Дождавшись, пока Киска поднимется на ноги, Клифф протянул ей то и другое.

— Для ровного и долговечного загара? — засмеялась она, прочитав надпись на этикетке. — Вряд ли поможет в местах, куда не заглядывает солнце.

— Я, конечно, каскадёр, — ответил он в тон, — но не дам тебе жарить меня без масла.

— И без резинки? Потому что я распутная хиппи, да?

Это была одна из причин, но Клифф галантно возразил:

— Потому что я не хочу садиться на белые сиденья с полной жопой твоей спермы.

И добавил с наигранным беспокойством:

— Если вообще смогу сидеть.

  


Теперь к отпечаткам в пыли прибавились следы локтей, а место языка в заднице заняли костлявые пальцы. Она торопилась, они оба торопились, и чёртово масло стекало по бёдрам, и чёртово солнце палило как в аду. Клиффу казалось, что ещё немного, и он уйдёт отсюда с полной жопой песка. Он был почти готов, но не _готов_ готов, когда сказал:  
— Чёрт с ним, засаживай.

Киска была готова.

Сначала это было дискомфортно, потом — почти сразу — очень больно. Потом, когда Клифф заставил себя выдохнуть и разжаться, это стало снова очень дискомфортно. Потом он подумал, что всё не так плохо, — а потом понял, что это была только головка. Он матерился сквозь зубы, бился лбом о скрещенные запястья и дышал так старательно, что теперь песок был, кажется, даже в лёгких. Киска гладила его по бёдрам, шептала что-то одобрительное и не жалела масла — и не касалась его члена, по-прежнему болезненно крепкого. Боль утихла, но чувство растяжения (и давления, _давления_ прямо на простату) было таким сильным, что в какой-то момент он был готов блевануть от избытка чувств. Это тоже прошло, а потом Киска накрыла его тело своим, прижалась губами к загривку.

— Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут, — прошептала она. И обняла, обхватила обеими руками за талию, погладила по напряжённому животу.

Клифф не ответил: прикусил костяшки, чтобы не стонать в голос, и подался бёдрами назад. Киска охнула.

— Ну ладно, ковбой, тогда поскакали.

Правая рука вернулась на его член уверенно и крепко, как на луку седла.

Это продлилось недолго — может, минуты две или три ожесточенной ругани и такой же ебли — и то, что пришло после, было не вполне раскаянием. Бёдра тряслись, очко горело, и Клифф никак не мог восстановить дыхание, но в голове было приятно легко после опустошающего оргазма. Он отметил с каким-то отстранённым спокойствием, что весь извозился в ёбаном масле, что на капоте отпечаталась его грудь _и щека_. Что кончил на крыло многострадального риковского «Кадиллака»; за это, пожалуй, было немного совестно. Есть ли совесть у Киски, он так и не понял: она без колебаний выбросила презерватив в ближайшие кусты, но когда наклонилась поднять из пыли свои шорты, то не стала убирать волосы, завесившие лицо. Клифф тоже натянул штаны — и страдальчески зашипел, когда грубая ткань коснулась чувствительной кожи.

— Как ты там сказала, лучший перепих? — спросил он со смешком.

— Хочешь, чтобы я повторила? — она игриво оскалилась из-за завесы спутанных прядей. — Можем и повторить!

— Только если в настоящей кровати.

Киска ответила не сразу. Клифф с интересом посмотрел, как она влезает с огромным усилием в маленькие шорты.

— У меня есть кровать на ранчо Спана, — наконец ответила она. — Приезжай в гости, если тебе там понравится.

  


Но произошло не это.


End file.
